Run and tell that
by JusticeWriter
Summary: Hairspray 2007 This is a CornyMaybelle story. What happens when Lil Inez sees Amber and Corny kissing? Chpt. 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. IT'S A ONE SHOT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE NICE ALSO. ******

"Nicest kids in…kids in town, yeah."

"5…4…3…2…1…and we're off." Sighs and breath releases could be heard all around.

Glad we finally got that over with, he mused to himself.

"Corny," her voice was squeaky and high pitched. How anyone could have such an annoying voice was beyond his comprehension. He rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want, Amber?"

"Um, can we talk privately?" The look on his face must have told her that he was in no mood for her games because she immediately asked, "Please?"

Shelley and Brad could be heard snickering in the background and muttering something that sounded a lot like "whore".

"Fine, be quick," he said crossing his arms over his well-defined chest and giving her his undivided attention."

"Um, well, we can't talk out here silly. People will hear. Ha-ha," she gigged playfully smacking his arm. "Let's go somewhere private, say---------your dressing room?" she asked pretending that it wasn't her plan all along.

"Look Amber," he sighed glancing at the huge clock in the back of the studio. "Maybelle is going to meet me here in 10 minutes. Whatever it is you want to talk to me about, I'm sure you can say it out here.

"Maybelle?" she questioned genuinely taken aback. "You mean that motor mouth big blondie who host----I mean who _used_ to host, NEGRO DAY?"

He nodded, hands still folded at his chest. "The one and only."

"Bwahahahahaha. What on earth are you meeting _her_ for?" she laughed rudely. "She can wait for all I care. I mean, it's not like you're guys are dating or anything."

When he didn't laugh or say anything, she stopped and noticed just how serious the look on his face was. His blue eyes were blazing with rage.

"Always the charmer, Amber," he said sounding pissed. "Tell me, do you find something funny about me dating Maybelle?"

She was used to seeing the billion-watt smile and cheesy looking Corny Collins. The man looking at her was all but smiling. "Uh, no. It's just that she's----well, you know," Amber tried explaining.

"No, I don't know. Please enlighten me and everyone else," he said unfolding his arms and motioning to their growing audience.

She looked around and saw, Shelley, Brad, Tammy, Tracy, Fender and Link with smirks on their faces. Her mother, the producer, and the camera men all stared at her also but with confusion on their faces. She could also feel his eyes burning a hole into her skull.

"Corny," she whined and pouted. "I'm just saying that you need someone who's young…and Maybelle isn't white, errrr, I mean right, for you."

"Oh really, Amber? I suppose you think you're the "white" one for me?" he asked using his fingers to quote the word, white.

He was disgusted when Amber nodded and smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Darlin, I'd rather date my mother…or your sour faced mother for that matter, than to date you. Of course, no offense to you Velma," he said winking at Velma and flashing her the famous Corny smile.

"Hmph, none taken," was Velma's reply.

Giggles could be heard from the other dancers.

Neither Amber, the other people, nor Corny realized that Lil Inez was there. She was practicing for her first show which she would be performing on Monday. She heard the commotion and decided to see what it was about.

As Corny started to walk away tired of playing games with Amber, she, red faced and embarrassed but not to be outdone, grabbed him by his collar and asked, "Oh yeah", before pulling his face to hers for a painful kiss.

He roughly pushed her away. "Amber! What the h-," but before he could finish; he was cut off by a quiet little distinctive voice that said, "Corny, how could you do this to my mama?"

"Inez wait," he started, but his protest went unheard as Inez fled out of the nearest door.

The End…

Or is it???


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm so happy. This is chapter two and the final chapter. Hope you like it. ******

She ran as fast as her little legs would take her. She'd heard a loud commotion while she was finishing up her dance routine. Seeing Corny's lips on Amber, she felt like someone had literally kicked her in the stomach. Blinded by her rage, she wasn't watching where she was going and she suddenly felt herself run into something soft and solid.

"Inez, baby, what's the matter with you?" The big vivacious blonde asked her daughter when she crashed into her as she came running, teary-eyed out of the studio.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying. She hated herself for the way she was reacting, but she couldn't help it. Her dream of dancing on the Corny Collins show had finally come true. How could he do this to not only her, but her mother as well? She knew that her mother was smitten with him. If her humming wasn't enough, her giddy and happy-go-lucky attitude recently, said it all.

"Nothing," she heard herself say. Although she was hurting, she couldn't bear it to see her mother hurt. "It was just a tough day at practice today."

Just then, Corny rushed out of the WYZT building looking quite disheveled. He had to explain to Inez what happened. The look of betrayal on her face did him in. Stupid Amber ruins everything. (A.N. Haha. Thanks Eva Loves You) He knew he was being childish, but he didn't care. He thought about the past several days where he'd eaten dinner at the Stubbs' house. It's been the most fun he's had in years. He wanted to have a family like that someday. No, he wanted THAT family to be his someday. Maybelle, who was the most exotic looking and beautiful woman he's ever dated. Seaweed, who's every dad's dream son, was both talented and smart. And finally, there's lil Inez, who's a daddy's little girl waiting to happen. She's talented and has an air about her that makes everyone around her immediately fall in love with her.

"Inez wa----oh hi, Maybelle," he said smiling a real smile at her. Not the fake one he uses for the camera.

"Hey Corny," Maybelle responded blushing. Even while looking disheveled he was extremely handsome, she noted. She was too busy staring at him and him her to notice the look of stricken horror that crossed over Inez's face.

"Mama, let's go," Inez stated rolling her eyes and pulling on her mother's arm attempting to drag her away from the current bane of her existence, Corny Collins. How dare he smile at her mother and look all lovey dovey when not even 5 minutes ago, he was playing tonsil hockey with that slut, Amber Von Tussle. He has a lot of nerve.

"Inez, what's gotten into you child?!" Maybelle asked her daughter. She didn't know what to make of Inez's behavior. It wasn't like her to be this rude. Something was definitely wrong with her daughter and she was going to find out just what it was, for she's never seen her daughter behave this strangely before.

"I think I can explain it," he answered. He took a deep breath before explaining because although he knew that he didn't do anything wrong, he was nervous. He didn't know how Maybelle would react.

"Yeah, you better explain it, HOT LIPS," the pig-tailed beauty snapped. She was tired of "swallowing all of her pride" and being nice.

"INEZ!" her mother started. She was however cut off by Corny.

"She saw Amber kissing me," he blurted looking Maybelle straight in the eye. His blue orbs clashing with her brown ones. "Now before Maybelle, let me first tell you that it was completely one-sided. I immediately pushed her away."

Silence surrounded them. He hoped to God that she believed him. His life seemed so complete with her in it and he didn't think he'd be able to manage without her.

It wasn't Maybelle who broke the silence, but her daughter. And that surprised him.

"But I thought----," Inez said in a small voice, looking up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. Could she have been wrong? Inez started questioning what she had seen.

Her voice snapped both Maybelle and Corny out of their trance and that tore their eyes away from one another's.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on her," Maybelle declared angrily while removing all of her jewelry as if preparing herself for a fight. He quickly put up an arm to block Maybelle's entrance into the studio.

His eyes landed on Inez's hazel ones and he kneeled down so he could be face-to-face with her. However, this movement caused him to remove his arm from blocking Maybelle's entrance into the studio. His quick reflexes made him grab hold of her wrist tightly as she was about to go into the studio. As all of this was done, he still held eye contact with Inez.

"I know what you thought lil miss Inez, but I promise you that I would never jeopardize your mother and I's relationship, yet alone with someone as young and as childish as Amber, he told her.

Her mother seemed to believe him and hopefully, she would too. He couldn't even imagine what doing the show with someone who hated him would feel like. Awkward doesn't begin to describe it. Not only that, he was very fond of the talented little girl with bangs and pigtails.

She searched his eyes for any signs of dishonesty, but she couldn't find any. "I believe you and I'm sorry," she said smiling a little.

"So we're okay?" He asked looking a little unsure of himself. He didn't want her to ever doubt him again.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good, because I've wanted to do this since I first saw you today." He straightened himself up, released her wrist and grabbed Maybelle by both sides of her face and kissed her with all the passion inside of him

"Darlin, you look stunning today," he said when he released her. And she did. She was wearing a light green number, with a low cut front.

"Thanks for the compliment---and kiss, sugar, but I still haven't forgot about that little hussy, Amber Von Tussle," she stated. "Someone needs to teach that child some class and since her mother won't, I will.

And with that, she walked into the WYZT studio.

Moments later, a loud yelp could be heard coming from inside the studio.

"You want to grab a bite to eat because this could take awhile?" He asked the little girl whom he hoped to make his step daughter in the near future.

"You read my mind," she said laughing and grabbing his hand as they made their way to his car.

Screeches and yelps could be heard from miles away from the studio. Needless to say, Amber Von Tuslle never kissed Corny Collins again………………..or for that matter, another boy who wasn't hers.

THE END!!

**Hope you like it. :D**


End file.
